Under the Milky Way
by Angel Devastation
Summary: During the fall of KO-35 Hazel was captured by one of Dark Specter's minions. Two years later she escapes and is found by her old teammate and his new team.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it. I only own the characters that are not recognized.**

Hazel sighed as her wrists burned with pain again. She had struggled against shackles that she was hanging from. The edges were digging into her already raw and bloody wrists. Her light blond hair was tangled and matted with dried blood, dirt, sweat and other fluids that Hazel would rather not think about. Her nearly naked body was covered in dirt, sweat, and dried blood along with fresh blood that oozed from the open wounds that littered her body.

Although Hazel felt exhausted she forced herself to stay awake. Her nightmares would only wake her up not long after she actually fell asleep. Hazel wasn't quite sure how long she had been on the spaceship. All she knew was that her brother was dead and no one was coming for her. Hazel did everything she could to keep herself awake by keeping her mind busy. Although she couldn't use her telekinesis or her telepathy she concentrated on finding a way to get the necklace off of her in order to initiate her escape plan. Before Hazel could figure out a way to get the necklace off her cell door opened. She looked up to see the quantrons coming in to drag her away to another torture session. She couldn't understand why she was still alive and why she was still on the ship. She had to have been there for at least a year. She was no closer to succumbing to her captor's wishes than she was when she first met him.

Hazel's thoughts were interrupted when she was tossed onto a cold metal table. She was strapped down to the table restrained by the cold, thick, and heavy chains. She made no attempt to struggle as the quantrons left her there. The room itself was cold and filled with torture devices.

"Hazel dear I see you have stopped struggling. If you would just surrender to me it would make everything on you much easier." The tall figure said in a snotty tone. His almost grey eyes were staring at her intensely but she wasn't looking at him. She didn't reply to him knowing that her throat would be too dry to carry her voice in the tone that she would want to convey.

"I could give you everything you everything you would ever want. All you would have to do is be mine. I could give you all the children you could ever want. You could have a life free of danger with servants catering to your every whim." The man continued as he walked around the table so that she was looking up at him instead of the ceiling. She diverted her gaze. Still she kept her mouth closed.

"Fine have it your way" he said before pulling a device down from the wall. Hazel ignored the movements and did everything to displace herself from her current situation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer in prologue.**

Andros sighed deeply as he stared off into space. Although he had made four new friends he missed his old friends. With Zhane in a cryogenic freeze, Karone missing, and his other four teammates dead Andros couldn't help but to feel alone. Sure he had Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and TJ but it wasn't the same as having Zhane, Hazel, Damian, Artzec, and Cerri around. Although Andros had to agree with KinWon about the previous pink, blue and black Astro rangers. Damian, Artzec and Cerri were not fit to be rangers. Cassie, TJ, and Carlos deserved the power more than their predecessors did.

"Are you okay Andros?" Ashley's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head to see the rest of his new team all standing around looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking" Andros said shaking the last few thoughts about his two best friends out of his mind.

"We'll find Karone Andros. I promise" Cassie told him. He nodded.

"Thanks" he said. There was no point in telling them that he hadn't been thinking about his lost sister.

Suddenly the megaship shook violently. Everyone was thrown to the ground as the megaship fell off course. Moments later the ship crashed on the planet they were closest to.

"DECA what is going on?" Andros asked. The AI didn't reply. Andros cursed under his breath and started working on getting DECA back online.

"Wherever we are it is cold here" Cassie said as she shivered.

"As soon as I get DECA back online she can tell us what's wrong with the megaship and where we are." Andros said though his mind was far from fixing the ship and getting back to Earth. His thoughts were of his old team and what would have happened if they had never been destroyed.

"Do you need some help Andros?" Carlos offered, snapping Andros out of his thoughts again.

"Sure" he stated as the other rangers started working at their stations. Not long after, DECA was back online and were well on their way to fixing the damages.

"Where exactly are we DECA?" Cassie asked as they tried to fix the engines.

"We are on the planet Neuvo."

"Neuvo? What is the current weather on the planet?" Andros asked aggravated.

"There is a thunder storm raging outside." Andros cursed but continued to fix the engines.

"We won't be able to leave until the weather clears up" DECA stated hours later when all of the damages were fixed.

"Do you know when the storm will clear DECA?" Ashley asked.

"Negative."

"I guess we wait." TJ said as he started to make his way off the bridge.

"DECA alert me when the storm clears up enough for us to leave" Andros said before turning to the rest of the rangers. "Rest up. I'll let you know when we are leaving." The rangers agreed and went to do whatever it was that they did to relax. Andros remained on the bridge and decided to perform a full scan of the planet. After he started the scan re retreated into his room and lay on his bed until he fell asleep.

Hazel woke from her sleep with a start. Her dreams were plagued with images of her old team, thoughts of who survived and where they were now, thoughts of her family including her son, and the gruesome images of what was just done to her. The more she thought of the pain surging through her the more she felt it. Her scars had been reopened and she could fell the sweat and blood dripping down into other wounds bringing the salt and dirt carried with it.

The ship she was on shook and as she slid across the floor she realized that she wasn't chained to the wall. As she hit the wall by the door, she noticed the crack between the sliding doors. If she could only get the doors open without anyone noticing, she would be able to escape. She heard footsteps march past the door and through the crack she saw quantrons. She held her breath and waited for them to pass before trying to open the doors. Physically she wasn't strong enough but she knew that if she could get the necklace off she would be able to open the doors mentally. Digging her fingers into the gaps between the chocker-like necklace and her neck, Hazel pulled at the necklace with all of her strength. Soon after she felt the necklace break. She let it fall to the floor and struggled to open the door telepathically. What she was confronted with was unexpected.

**Reviews?**


End file.
